Hate and confusion
by innocence 555
Summary: Tyki thought Lavi would be a easy target to break with no confusion involved, Nothing but a bit of cruel fun but when Lavi misunderstands whats going on what will Tyki do so correct the young bookman's confused mind. lucky TykixLavi


**DISCLAIMER: All -man characters/ -man doesn't belong to me but is the copyright of Katsura Hoshino in fact 3**

**I only came up with this evil little story about two certain male characters in my head. So its definatly not part of the offical manga or anything XDD**

* * *

'I hate you!!! I fucking hate you!!! The lot of your freakin' scum family, Noah! **HATE!!! **YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!'

'That was quite the out burst Bunny! But I can't be bothered with your childishness tonight. Its going to be important that your sensible tonight...'

'shut you god damned mouth Noah! I want you to go away! I'll bite you!!!'

'You dare, and I'll be having that venomous little tongue of yours Bunny. Your starting to annoy me'

'No, your annoying me! Piss off you lying piece of sh---' Lavi's face slammed to the side painfully, blood gathered in his mouth before he could do anything and he began to cough, the blood splattering on to the sheets and he desperately tried to get off his back and on to his stomach. Tyki let him but remained sitting on the boy's slim body as he choked. Lavi's shoulder blades contracted under the white shirt. Tyki glanced at him disapprovingly,

'Do you understand what'll happen if you annoy me now, Bookman? You better memorize it'

_No way I'm I taking this from him. He's got a long way to go if he thinks I'm gonna give up. A few light punches like that aren't enough to stop me fighting him..._

Lavi suddenly swung round, the back of his hand coming into contact with the older male's cheek hard, knocking him back and off his perch on Lavi's back. Once the man was off him Lavi immediately scrambled up and ran to the door across the room. He shuck the door handle willing it to open. He was sure Tyki hadn't locked it. With a sharp tug it flung open and he sprinted through it, running down the long corridors as fast as he could, not knowing where or which way he should go, just running for grim death.

When he heard the dark man roar in anger behind him he desperately tried to speed up.

_Where the hell am I going? There's got to be a way out of this place! Oh God where is he!? I've got to hurry. Got to hide. Get away from here!_

'BOOKMAN!!! GET HERE NOW OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING PATHETIC HEART OUT OF YOU!!!'

_Oh God, he's so close, how? _

Lavi bolted down another corridor. He noted the numbers of doors that he passed. His breath coming in ragged pants and made it feel like he could taste blood but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not with how mad he'd made the Noah now. Lavi could now hear the man's pounding foot steps behind him.

_How far way is he? 3 corridors? More? Less!? Just keep running!!!_

Every time he put this foot down to sprint a shock of pain rippled up his back.

_Stupid Noah slamming me into beams and rooftops! God it hurts!_

Lavi saw the turn of another corner coming up. With added determination he stormed forward. No Noah was going to touch him ever again. The teen looked back quickly catching a small look at Tyki's face, swollen with uncontrollable anger.

'You little dolt, if you make me take one step further and it'll cost only you, Lavi!!!'

The redhead darted down the long corridor still. As he turned the corner the pain in his back was suddenly unbearable as his legs suddenly gave away from under him making him fall on his side. Lavi felt his left leg being scratched by the hard rough floor beneath him. Panic suddenly gripping him again.

_How could I have fallen!?! Got to get up!!! Got to run!!!_

Tyki saw the boy laying on his side like an injured deer and _then_he ran. Seeing his chance. The man pounced with the animalistics of a wolf. He was on the boy just as he bent his knees to rise from the ground and carry on his escape. Tyki flung him over, using his own weight to his advantage as he pushed Lavi back down onto his back.

Holding the smaller male's hands above his head with just one of his own. He ripped the redhead's shirt using his teeth and other strong hand. Lavi screamed when the man above him bit him ferociously in the centre of his chest.

'No!!! TYKI!! Aahhh **DON'T!!!**'

'YOU _FUCKING _LITTLE CUNT!!! I'll teach you what the _FUCK_ I mean when I tell you to do something, you little bitch!'

The Noah rammed his hand between the boy's kicking legs forcing them open. Lavi continued his petrified screaming

_What is he doing!? What's going on!?! Why is he doing this!?_

'WHAT DO YOU WANT?!! Don't! **STOP!!!**'

'I told you didn't I?! That every step you made me take would cost you didn't I!? Didn't I ?! **DIDN'T I ,BOOKMAN!!!?**'

'YES!!! NOW STOP! PLEASE AAAAHHHHH!' The Exorcist suddenly let out an piercing noise, so loud it even hurt Tyki's ears. Lavi clenched his fists. His eyes went from wide open to tightly closed at the pain he now felt between his legs and back. An unbelievable pain, like he was being ripped from the inside and burning alive. It was hotter than anything he'd ever felt before. Even more than being caught in his own fire seal. A white flame licking at his insides and torturing him into oblivion.

Tyki 's lip curled to bear sharp teeth at the redhead's pain filled face. He tore the Bookman junior open with just 3 thrusts of his fingers. Dry and ruthless.

Not waiting for the young bookman to adjust he positioned himself ready outside the boys still tight entrance and plunged inside. He felt the boy's walls split and tear around him, the boy's blood working as the only lubricant for the terrible act. The feeling, both delicious and agony at the same time, driving him to insanity as the body beneath him reacted in pure terror and pain.

Lavi shook his head, thrashing it from side to side,

_This wasn't happening! It can be happening! This pain! He's... he's... no, he can be! This can't be it!!! Surely this isn't how it should be... not without... not without all the love and feelings. It cant be... it isn't... no!!! Its not right! I'm not meant to be doing this! What about all the things I've read, its meant to be... meant to be something sacred and important, and special! This isn't how its suppose to go!_

'Stop shaking Bookman. It- its not hel- helpful augh!' Tyki grunted above him, his hair loose with sweat-curled ringlets and his mouth open slightly as he gasped for air. The redhead's body was incredible. Stayed so tight and warm. His legs shaking and his thighs clenching against his own.

_Dear God! He's so perfect! Better than I ever thought! GOD!!! _

Lavi had by now stopped screaming and was mumbling and whimpering desperately at the man to stop. Trying to tell him that he didn't like it. That he wanted him to stop and let him go.

'Please Tyki! I can't. Don't. You can't' Tyki ignored him

'Tyki! You can't do this to me like this! Don't you understand?! You don't do these things like this. You shouldn't do these things like this' This caught the dark skinned man's attention. What was he mumbling about? What was he on about?

'What are you talking about Bookman? What shouldn't be done like this? What's going on in that mind of yours?'

'You've got to stop Tyki! You shouldn't. Not like this. Don't you know how it should be?'

'How what should be?'

'When you have-- augh god...'

'What, Lavi? When you have what?' Tyki stopped his actions and glared down at the young male beneath him, his brow furrowed. Lavi took several gasping breathes, trying to calm the pain and relax before answering in a low whisper,

'sex'

Tyki froze.

_Huh? What was up with this kid? Doesn't he know about rape? Doesn't he kn-... doesn't he know about sex?_

'Lavi?... Don't you know what we're doing? What _I'm _doing to _you'_

'Yes... We're having s-sex. Aren't we?' Lavi finally opened his emerald eye but refused to look the man in face. Tyki couldn't think.

_Seriously... he couldn't be this much of a child. What has that old man been putting inside his head? He's a fucking child, Who doesn't know the difference between willing and unwilling. He's meant to know so much and yet... he doesn't know that_

Tyki pulled away. He shifted out of the redhead's body and stood up above the other male still on the floor. His limbs weakly moving and his hands feeling around the cold ground. Tyki watched as the boy found the remains of his shirt and attempt to wrap it around his body, wet with perspiration. He remained sat on the floor for a moment before slowly standing. He immediately collapsed into the wall beside him and looked down as he felt his own warm blood start to run down his thigh. He felt light-headed and tired.

Tyki stood there staring at him. The way his body slumped against the wall and how he gently raised a hand to his face to brush some damp scarlet hair away from his cheeks and forehead

_A child. A fucking child. He's what 18, 19? And he's a still a fucking child. And I.. with him. I did that with a child!?!_

He couldn't take this much longer. He turned, leaving the boy alone and walked back to his room through the long corridor's of the Millennium Earl's home righting himself along the way.

Lavi stayed where he was. He didn't think he'd be able to move for some time. Slowly he let himself slide down the wall and remain there. Panting and weak.

_Maybe I should try to go back. No. What would happen if I did? He didn't seem very happy. But at least he stopped... Oh God... I need to rest_

Without a second thought Lavi let his head rest back against the wall and his shoulder, closing his eye and drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So this is my first ever submission of ^.^ Man I'm nervous but anyway, I'd love to know what you think of it! I can be good or bad critism (just don't be too harsh please. That is if you hate it anyway ¬¬...) So please leave a review ^-^**


End file.
